survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am Not Sleep
is the eighth episode and merge episode of SRorgs: Papua New Guinea, the eighteenth season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. Previously on… SURVIVOR Gruff has been wanting to reconnect with Rob from The Atacama. And Jacob has been wanting to reconnect with Sofi from Japan. Luna was concerned Matt and Gus were close. Ryan interpreted Gus to be the leader on Herevana, and spread that news around Edena 2.0. Jacob, Gruff, George, Ryan, and Dag planned to align at the merge. On Edena, Sarah and Evie were on the bottom, but Gruff saved Sarah so he could align with her and Rob at merge. Two alliances were in control at Herevana 2.0. But a misunderstanding caused a breakdown in trust between Sofi, Luna, and Matt. But at Tribal Council, they put their differences aside and Ethan went home unanimously. 12 are left… who will be voted out tonight? Day 22 The tribes are informed they will be merging. They name the tribe Goodenough. The two Loved Ones pairs that were still separate, Rob and Sarah and Luna and George, reunite. At the merge feast, Jacob finds a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. He shares it with Gruff, who solves it and finds a clue saying that the idol is hidden at Tribal Council, and someone will need to make a distraction while he grabs it. Gruff wants Jacob to make the distraction for him. However, Jacob is not into this idea. Ryan doesn’t really want to do it either. Day 23 Gruff finally follows through on his idea of using his and Rob’s Atacama connection to make an alliance with Sarah and Rob. Similarly, Jacob reaches out to his Japan ally Sofi. However, she’s a bit confused by his understanding of the Herevana tribe dynamics. Day 24 Matt is hoping to get the Herevana 2.0s together to target an original Edena. But Dag wants to work with the alliance that was established on Edena 2.0 of himself, George, Jaccob, Gruff, Ryan, and Luna. With the immunity challenge approaching, Matt decides to throw to avoid being seen as a challenge threat. At the challenge, Ryan wins individual immunity. The Fuck Edena alliance that was in control on Herevana 2.0 decides to target Gruff. George approaches Luna about joining the Edena 2.0 alliance, leaving Luna torn between two alliances. Jacob is thinking about how to turn the Edena 2.0 6-person alliance into a majority for this vote. He reaches out to pull in Sofi, but that leaves her with few options of who to vote. Sofi suggests Sarah as a vote to the alliance. Jacob supports the idea, but feels resistance from Gruff and Luna. Sofi slips up when trying to convince Luna to vote for Sarah. However, needing the seventh vote, the alliance decides it might be best to suppor the Sarah plan. Joseph disagrees with Matt’s plan wants to take out an original Herevana to make Matt more reliant on him. Joseph goes behind Matt’s back to suggest that Gus be the target instead. Gus hears that his name is out there. Gruff is worried that his resistance to the Sarah plan is pushing Dag and Sofi toward the Herevana alliance. Tribal Council The Discussion During Tribal Council, Ryan causes a distraction while Gruff grabs the Hidden Immunity Idol. The Votes